


Dreams Of A Blood Soaked Boy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Inside Jojen's Vision, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll see you soon, Jojen Reed," said boys eyes shot open. He hadn't given his name. How did he know?</p><p>He hadn't had the time to ask, seeing as he was suddenly gone, disappeared into nothing. He was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Kol Mikaelson," the name, it was familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. He sighed and glanced around, stopping to reach his hand to his mouth and wipe his chin. He stared at the back of his hand, seeing the drying blood. He'd been kissed by a blood soaked man. It was the oddest thing that had ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Of A Blood Soaked Boy

He’d never had a vision like it before, so atmospherically dark and eerie. Everything was silent, with just the light wind and leaves rustling from the surrounding trees and the thick fog smothering him from the thigh down. What was dark, was that there was a boy standing quite a few lengths away, staring at nothing, into space like he ‘was’ gazing at something, but that something Jojen couldn’t see. It was as if he was hypnotized and permanently stuck in that state.

What had his heart skipping in nervousness and anxiety was the blood spread around his mouth with a few drips landing on his already blooded, bare chest. It unnerved him. He was perplexed, at a loss, and rather baffled by the boy that didn’t seem that much older than himself.

Jojen watched him intently, his focus completely taken by him, like whatever had stolen the boys’ attention. Though, he wasn’t hypnotized. He could look away at any moment, but he was afraid that if he did, something would change, the boy would move, he would disappear, Jojen would wake up, or worse, the stranger would appear only a few inches away from his face, staring at him with his firmly taken, hungry eyes and blood soaked being, that said he wanted and would kill him.

The Warg had no idea on what he should do. Normally he’d progress through his vision, following whatever didn’t fit, speaking to whatever or whoever spoke to him, but this was different. The boy didn’t seem to have any intention of moving, stepping away and then leaving, or speaking to him. He just watched an empty space in front of him. Was that what he needed to do? Was he meant to step closer to the strange boy and turn to look at whatever he was looking at? That would mean that he’d have to turn away from the boy, and as he explain before, he wasn’t fond of that idea.

Jojen took a deep breath through his nose and furrowed his brow in concentration as he took his first step, carefully, warily and cautiously getting closer to him. His heartbeat sped slightly faster with each footfall, his nerves beginning to tell him that it was not a sensible idea and that he should stop and step back. He could feel himself internally shake with the faint fear that grew from his sensibilities urges.

Even with his mind, body and soul wanting to retreat, he kept himself firm and on point. He was stepping closer and closer, noticing more details of the boy. He was half dressed, in only a pair of trousers and boots, but with a few accessories, a leather necklace, leather wrist braces, belt straps, a chain threaded around his neck with what looked like a locket pendant hanging on the end. In normality, it would most likely hold an image of his loved ones, but Jojen’s mind was anything but.

He was also quite muscular and attractive, rather tanned... and his eyes... they were abnormal, dark, literally dark. The whites were black and his irises were reds, black and browns combined. A mix that unnerved him even more.

He was in arms reach of the strange, blood covered person, his heart hammering against his ribs as if it would break out. He panted lightly and hesitated, finding himself wondering if he really should have heeded his sensible sides warning. He knew that it was a little late for doubt at that point, seeing as he was standing next to the firmly planted boy, gazing at him expectedly as if he would do something or speak.

No such thing happened though. He didn’t move, speak, mumble, or twitch. He did nothing.

If he did nothing, did that mean that if he did indeed turn away that he would still be like that? In a state of unmoving, solidness that seemed completely bizarre and illogical? He was hesitant to experiment his thought, afraid that if he did look away that the boy would move or do something. The idea made him inwardly shudder.

... What if he touched him? What if he placed a hand on his shoulder and gently nudged him in an attempt to break him from his hypnosis? Would that change anything? Would that wake him? He had to be careful in his own mind and in others. If he were to die in one then he would be locked in a state of unconscious and seem to be asleep. A coma of sorts. If the boy was dangerous and killed him, it would be Jojen’s last mistake.

He very warily reached out his hand, debating on whether to pull back when he was only an inch away from contact. The Warg stopped, yet didn’t pull away. He stayed there, watching the boys face before straightening his middle finger and ghostingly ran it over the strangers firm shoulder, a shiver running through his hand at the cold feel. It was as if he had been standing in the cold snow of the North for a full day.

Once he noticed he had no response from the boy, he gradually placed his palm over his shoulder, his fingers held along his surprising smooth collarbone. He continued to gaze intently, finding it suddenly interesting instead of unnerving or anxious. He could touch the boy without any consequence or a poor outcome, though he continued to keep his gaze solidly focused.

Should he speak? To see if he would receive any reply or even a twitch of a response? If he felt nothing from Jojen’s hand, then would his voice be the same? Would he go ignored? Was it worth a try?

Jojen stepped a few inches in front of the boy, not stepping completely into his view, but enough to show him that the Warg was there. He reached his free hand up, to shoulder height and waved it back and forth in his vision, trying physically before verbally with gaining his attention.

“... Can you hear me,” he began, his voice low and quiet, testing it in the silence. He watched him, felt him. The boys’ breathing pattern had changed slightly with a quick and subtle intake. He’d affected him in some way, had made him suddenly waken, if that was the correct sentence to use in this situation. “You can,” he spoke more to himself, pointing out vocally that he was aware of the strange boys change.

“Who are you?” he questioned softly, almost timidly to seem smaller than the other. His heart had nearly stopped when the boys eyes twitched and then snapped to him, the dark colours firmly focused and searching. His head and body hadn't moved, only his eyes. It unnerved him a little, but stood still, watching him with interest. He found him intriguing, worrying, but intriguing.

Especially when the boys head gradually turned towards him, almost slow enough to seem scary. It's as if he was in slow motion. Jojen continued to watch him, search him.

"Why are you here?" he tried since he hadn't answered the first question, his voice still soft. But again, no response. With each second, he noticed the boy turning to him completely, his head, his body. He was facing him now. Jojen still had his hand loosely gripping his shoulder, his palm gently on the cold skin. The strange boy didn't seem to be bothered by it, or didn't seem to notice the contact.

"What's your name?" no response. He was silent, distant, as if he was detached from the going-ons around them, and yet, now he seemed completely captivated by the Wargs presence. Like he was focused on him, and only him.

"What are you?" he questioned, gesturing towards him inhuman eyes and the blood that had slowed its oozing from his mouth.

Jojen jerked a step back as the boy seemed to lean closer, his face only inches away and still intently focused on him. The distant expression in his eyes had changed, exchanged for something he couldn't decipher.

He continued to lean closer to him, taking a step forward as the Warg stepped back. He was beginning to feel concerned, his heart racing and then he gasped lightly as he felt his back come into contact with one of the many trees around them. The boy stopped in front of him, still silent and worrying him. His eyes shifted and twitched, as if looking him over, scanning him.

Jojen turned his head away from the boy as he reached his hand up to his face, bare of blood, but as cold as his shoulder, yet smooth and gentle. He cupped his jawline and forced him to turn his head back, staring him in the eye. He gazed slightly up at the taller boy and watched him, perplexed and unnerved, though he didn't seem to want to harm him. He just eyed him as if he was as intrigued as Jojen had been. It almost seemed like hadn't seen another human before, yet the Warg wondered if the boy was even human to begin with.

His heart slammed against his ribs as the stranger seemed to lean closer, the space between them lessoning with each inch that disappeared. The proximity was beginning to be unbearable, he could feel each breath that left the boy against his skin. Their noses were almost touching, the contact ghosting over his skin.

"Kol Mikaelson," he suddenly said, his voice as smooth as silk and his tone as charming as a greeting from a young Lord.

Jojen had been about to speak when his mouth was suddenly covered by the boys, his lips soft, yet firmly held against his. He had gasped slightly, feeling him press into him, their bodies lined together and strong. The Warg moved his hands and pushed them into the strange boys chest, trying to shove him away. It was odd, this was odd. He'd never, in his short life, been kissed by a man, or even embraced. He wasn't opposed to it, for others, but he'd never imagined himself with another man. His father and mother were against it.

He wouldn't move, the boy was solidly placed against him, unmoving and almost as if he was a wall. He struggled, writhing between the tree and the other body, trying to get free, but he was held tight in place. Kol's hand suddenly grasping him and keeping him there.

He unintentionally hummed when the boy rolled against him, the fronts of their bodies grinding together. Jojen felt his tongue run against his lip, easily slipping between them, which made him want to struggle more.

He took in a much air as possible once his mouth was released, again struggling, but getting nowhere as the grip on him was as unbreakable as a vice. He stared up at him, his breath shaky and rough. He then noticed something strange, his eyes. They were normal, as normal as his own. They must have changed during the mouth assault.

"Don't struggle," his focus seemed stronger and Jojen suddenly stopped, confused by his own body as it seemed to listen to his words. How had he done it? Why had he stopped when his mind was completely against staying in his grip? He wanted to leave, wanted to straggle, yet... He wasn't. "Good," he smirked, seeming almost terrifying with the blood that was spread around his mouth... did Jojen have blood on him now? That was rather vile. He was more than sure he could taste some in his own mouth.

The boy leaned in again, the smirk still there and he was horrified that he didn't struggle against him when he felt the lips attached to his again, gentler and smoother. He kissed him, again and again, with the tip of his tongue sometimes licking his lower lip and then slipping in for only a few milliseconds. It scared him that he wasn't even trying to move from him now, his body was stiff and still, as still as the boy had been before he had regrettably touched him and spoke to him.

His heart skipped as he felt the tongue slip deep into his mouth, his own wet muscle tasting him. He was responding, slowly, but he 'was' returning the kiss, feeling his way around the rather oddly warm muscle. How could his body be cold, but the insides of his mouth be warm?

The grip on him loosened and he stared up as the boy released him, stepping back with his smirk widening.

"I'll see you soon, Jojen Reed," said boys eyes shot open. He hadn't given his name. How did he know?

He hadn't had the time to ask, seeing as he was suddenly gone, disappeared into nothing. He was nowhere to be found.

"Kol Mikaelson," the name, it was familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. He sighed and glanced around, stopping to reach his hand to his mouth and wipe his chin. He stared at the back of his hand, seeing the drying blood. He'd been kissed by a blood soaked man. It was the oddest thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I love this pairing, hope you guys do too xD


End file.
